Chiro's Uncle
by Aprotny
Summary: An alien tells Chiro what happened to his parents and that his uncle is after him. Chiro gets kidnapped. My first attempt at a SRMTHFG Fan Fic. I do not own SRMTHFG.
1. The Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG. I only own my OCs.**

Chiro awoke with a start as the alarm sounded within the Super Robot. He rushed downstairs in his pajamas.

"A spaceship is headed for the Super Robot." Nova reported.

Sure enough, a spaceship soon landed right outside the Super Robot.

Chiro and the monkey team exited the foot of the robot and met up with a female alien.

"I sense you are not here to cause harm. Am I correct?" Antauri asked.

"Correct. I am simply here to speak to Chiro." The female alien replied, locking eyes with Chiro.

"Me? Why?" Chiro questioned.

"I have some important things to tell you, young one." The female alien responded. "Let us go somewhere we can talk… safely." She glanced at the sky as she said this.

They headed inside the robot and Chiro quickly went to get changed.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Chiro asked. He felt very uncomfortable about all this.

"It's about your past, young Chiro. It is up to you whether or not I tell it to you in front of your monkey comrades. I am Gernade, by the way. I was a good friend of your mother's and assisted her in bringing you here to Shuggazoom." The female alien said.

"Wait! You mean I wasn't born on Shuggazoom?" Chiro gapped at her.

"I didn't say that." Gernade answered. "Do you wish me to continue now, or would you like to talk privately?"

"They can stay. I trust them to keep this quiet." Chiro told her. "Please continue."

"You _were_ born on Shuggazoom, but you weren't supposed to be. Your parents don't come from Shuggazoom. They come from a planet called Earth." Gernade began. "I was gathering supplies from Earth when I met your mother. Unlike most people, she didn't judge me by my looks. We became fast friends. Then, I had to leave Earth to avoid being studied by scientists there. When I left, I gave your mother a communication device that I told her to only use if she desperately needed my help." Gernade stopped a moment to let this sink in. "Many years passed and I didn't hear from your mother. Then, my device finally buzzed. I was surprised to hear from your mother. I knew that she had to have a reason for calling me and she did. She was pregnant with you at the time and her evil brother wanted to take you from her and raise you to be a criminal."

The monkeys all gasped. Chiro glanced at them before asking Gernade to continue.

"Desperate to protect you, your mother begged for me to take her and her husband to a distant planet where you would be safe." Gernade continued. "They stayed on Shuggazoom until you were born. Then, to throw off your uncle, they returned to Earth with a fake baby. Shortly after, your uncle stole the fake baby, and, not long after that, killed your parents for deceiving him."

"So… my parents died to protect me?" Chiro summed up the story.

Gernade nodded. "Your uncle has been searching for you ever since, and now…"

"You're not saying Chiro's uncle has found him, are you?" Nova asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Gernade responded. "Now, either you hide Chiro… or say goodbye to him forever…"


	2. Kidnapped

"It's a good thing we finished repairing the defense systems blocking people from entering the safe room." Otto said.

"I still don't think hiding is the best solution." Chiro grumbled.

"It's just until we trick your uncle into thinking you're not here." Sprx assured him. "And don't go do something stupid, like the last time we tried to hide you here."

They reached the safe room.

"You first, Chiro." Nova said. "You're not going to trick us again."

Chiro sighed, walked into the safe room, and sat down.

"I'll stay with him." Nova offered.

"All right, Nova. The rest of us will go and keep an eye out for Chiro's uncle." Antauri replied. "Don't worry, Chiro. We'll make sure he doesn't get his hands on you."

Chiro sighed. "I hope you're right. We don't know what we're up against."

The team sealed the safe room off, leaving Chiro and Nova by themselves.

A few minutes later, the alarm sounded.

"I hope your uncle doesn't present much of a challenge, Chiro." Nova said.

Suddenly, a man teleported into the safe room. Chiro and Nova gasped and Nova stepped between the man and Chiro.

The man blasted Nova several times, knocking her out, and then advanced towards Chiro.

"Nova!" Chiro cried. He touched the communication device on his shirt, backing up until he hit the wall. "Chiro to monkey team! Chiro to monkey team! I need…"

The man snatched the communication device off his shirt and crushed it in his hand in the blink of an eye. He let the pieces fall to the ground. Chiro gulped.

Before he could transform and start fighting, the man grabbed him by the shirt and sprayed a purple gas in his face.

Chiro suddenly felt drowsy. Moments later, he was fast asleep.

The man grinned and teleported back into a robot ship that the monkey team was busy fighting against.

He placed Chiro into an open tube and closed it. The tube sprayed bits of the purple sleeping gas every fifteen minutes or so and had a constant flow of oxygen.

The man slipped into the driver's seat and programmed a retreat. The robot ship took off and headed back towards Earth.

Chiro was a captive.


	3. Discovered

Nova awoke to find herself alone in the safe room.

"Chiro?" She whispered, looking around. Then, she yelled. "CHIRO, THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!"

Her heart sank as she realized there was nowhere to hide. Chiro was gone.

The door to the safe room opened.

"Alright, it's safe to come out now." Otto announced, strolling in. "That big jerk is gone."

"And he took Chiro with him." Nova groaned. Mouths fell open all around her.

"How is that possible? This is the safest place in Shuggazoom City." Antauri gasped.

"We designed the defenses ourselves." Gibson added.

"He teleported." Nova told them. "He teleported in and out."

"The poor kid." Sprx murmured. "Don't worry, Chiro. We'll find you."

**Later…**

"I want to come, but someone needs to protect Shuggazoom City while you're gone." Jinmay sighed. "Please find Chiro soon. I'm worried about him."

"And you have a right to be worried, Jinmay." Antauri told her. "There is no telling how long it might take us to find Chiro, but we promise we will let you know right away when we do."

Jinmay watched as the Super Robot set off, leaving her to watch over the city.

**2 months later…**

Three orphans, two boys and one girl, wandered into an abandoned hideout. They felt there was a reason to go there today.

"Scarlet, do you think someone's here?" One of the boys, Shawn, asked as they crept through the halls.

"I don't know, Shawn. Let's check it out." The girl, Scarlet, answered.

"Wait! There's a light up there!" The other boy, Derek, whispered.

The three tiptoed towards the doorway until they could peek in without being spotted.

A boy lay unconscious in a tube that let loose a puff of purple gas that floated above the boy's head until he breathed it in.

"We need to get him out of there!" Shawn hissed.

"We don't know what we're dealing with!" Scarlet hissed back.

"All I know is that we need to get him out of there, and I'm going to do it whether you agree with me or not!" Shawn told her stubbornly.

"I'm with him, Scarlet." Derek agreed.

"Okay, but try to shut the thing off before you open it." Scarlet said hesitantly.

The three kids hurried into the room and set the boy loose. He didn't wake up.

"I know of a place to hide him." Derek whispered.

The three ran out of the hideout, taking the boy with them. They hid the boy in a secret hiding place and checked on him every day for months.

Finally, he woke up.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Shawn. This is my girlfriend, Scarlet, and her twin brother, Derek." Shawn introduced. "You're in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

"What planet is that on?" The boy questioned.

"Earth, of course." Scarlet sighed dramatically. "Everyone knows about Pennsylvania. At least, everyone in America." The boy frowned at her. "You still haven't told us who you are. We've kind of been wondering that for a while now."

"Don't be rude, Scarlet." Derek scolded. "You've been in a comma for months. We found you a while ago."

"Well, I'm Chiro." The boy said, surprised at the news he'd just been given. "I'm not from around here."

"Obviously, but we'll do everything we can to help you get home." Scarlet offered.

"Thank you." Chiro said. "All we really have to do is wait for my monkeys to find me."

"Monkeys?" Scarlet asked.

"Long story." Chiro told her.

"Come with us. We have somewhere you can stay until your _monkeys_ find you." Derek snickered about Chiro living with monkeys.

Chiro's frown increased.

"Ignore my brother. He doesn't mean to be rude." Scarlet told Chiro. "Come on."

They led Chiro to the orphanage where they stayed.

"Things have been a little hard since the people who used to work here disappeared and were replaced, but I'm sure you'll come to like it here." Shawn said. The three orphans had come to the conclusion that Chiro was also an orphan.

Chiro felt uneasy upon entering the orphanage.

Something wasn't right about this.


	4. The Alien

"I'm getting an incoming message from Jinmay." Gibson announced. "I certainly hope it's not trouble."

He opened the message.

"Well? Have you found him?" Jinmay asked.

"We're sorry, Jinmay. There's been no sign of Chiro." Antauri replied.

Jinmay hung her head. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Hold that thought!" Nova called. "I'm picking up a faint reading in a nearby solar system!"

"Is it Chiro?" Otto questioned.

"I'm not sure yet, but it very well could be." Nova responded.

"There is hope for our search yet." Antauri said. "Don't worry, Jinmay. We'll find him."

"I'm hoping for the best!" Jinmay said.

The call ended there.

"Nova, you didn't just make that up to please Jinmay, did you?" Otto asked.

"No! I really am picking up a reading from the planet…" Nova paused

"What is it, Nova?" Sprx questioned.

"Why didn't we see it before?" Nova gasped. "Chiro's uncle was from that planet. How could we not have considered he might have gone back there?"

"Gone back where?" Otto asked.

Gibson was the one who answered.

"To Earth."

**Meanwhile…**

Chiro had been at the orphanage for three months and had noticed a pattern of disappearances.

He worried one of his friends would be next.

Today, he and his friends had been playing in the woods all day. Just now, Scarlet had checked her watch and realized they were late to Supper, so they were now running back to the orphanage as fast as they could.

Even so, they were late, and the orphanage owner ordered them to come into her office.

Then, she did a very peculiar thing. She locked the door and pushed a dresser in front of it.

Then, she transformed into an alien.

Shawn, Scarlet, and Derek screamed. Chiro stepped in front of them.

"I knew there was something wrong here!" He yelled. For the first time since he was kidnapped, he changed into his hyper form. His friends gasped.

"I'll just eat you first, brave one." The alien hissed.

"Monkey boom!" Chiro screamed, beginning the fight.

The alien was shot back into the wall. "Brave indeed."

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro shouted.

The fight went on, Chiro eventually winning.

The alien spit out all the children it had eaten.

As Chiro caught his breath, he could hear cheering behind him.

He had saved all the orphans.

Suddenly, a robot ship appeared and attacked Chiro.

Already exhausted, he was easily knocked out.

The robot ship disappeared, taking Chiro with it, as the alien that had exhausted Chiro withered up and died.

**Minutes later…**

"Chiro helped us, now it's our turn to help him!" Scarlet quickly took charge. "If you're with me, split up into groups and start searching! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" The orphans replied, taking off.

Soon, only Shawn, Scarlet, and Derek were left.

"Same place as before?" Derek asked.

"Same place as before." Shawn answered.


	5. The Deal

Shawn, Scarlet, and Derek ran as fast as they could towards the place where they had found Chiro. There wasn't much time to waste.

They were running so fast that they didn't notice the monkey team until they were right on top of them.

CRASH! Everyone fell down.

"Ow…" Nova groaned. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Sorry! Trying to save a good friend here!" Scarlet didn't bother trying to be polite. She shook her brother and boyfriend awake. "Come on you two! Before he's blasted into outer space!"

"We can give you a boost." Otto offered.

"Otto! What are you doing?" Nova fumed.

"What? If we help them, they'll help us. Am I right?" Otto turned to Scarlet for the last part.

"Anything!" Scarlet pleaded.

"Okay. We'll give a boost in our Super Robot and help you reach your friend in time, if you'll help us find ours, deal?" Antauri suggested.

"Deal!" The three orphans agreed.

Everyone hurried to the Super Robot. Shortly after they got inside, they saw a robot ship taking off into outer space.

"We're too late!" Shawn gasped.

"Good thing you made that deal with us, then. We can chase it in the Super Robot." Otto said.

"Hurry!" Scarlet screamed.

"Take a seat and let us do the rest." Gibson told them.

The three orphans reluctantly sat down as the monkeys went to their posts and the Super Robot took off.

They chased after the robot ship in the Super Robot, firing missiles and lasers and so on.

Finally, they got close enough to board.

"Here, use these space suits to board the ship and reach your friend." Gibson said, handing the three orphans space suits. "Nova, Sprx, and I will go with you, while Antauri and Otto keep distracting."

The orphans nodded.

"We're in." Scarlet said. "He saved everyone at our orphanage from being eaten by an evil alien. It's the least we can do."

"Sounds like a cool kid." Otto declared.

"Let's go." Sprx suggested. "Before we lose our advantage."

Shawn, Scarlet, and Derek quickly put on the space suits and grabbed and extra one for Chiro.

Then, they boarded the robot ship.


	6. Rescued

Shawn, Scarlet, Derek, Nova, Sprx, and Gibson snuck through the passageways onboard the robot ship quietly.

"We've got to find your friend before they find out we're on board." Sprx whispered. "It's not that big a ship, so it shouldn't be hard."

"Not that big a ship? This place is huge!" Scarlet hissed.

"We'll find him." Nova assured her.

"The question is, will we in time?" Shawn muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Gibson asked, holding a tracker, but paying attention all the same.

"This man is capable of knocking him into a comma, which is a very deep sleep that you don't wake up from for a while, sometimes days, sometimes years." Derek explained.

"I'm picking up a life reading nearby." Gibson announced. "Two, actually."

"One must be the kid we're looking for and the other…" Nova began.

"…his captor." Scarlet finished for her. "How are we going to get to him if he's being guarded?"

"Gibson and I will distract him for you. Everyone else, go for the rescue." Sprx decided.

"Hey! Big, fat, and ugly!" Sprx yelled, running into the room with Gibson right behind him. "Over here!"

The three orphans and Nova snuck in behind them.

"Chiro…" Nova whispered.

"Shh." Scarlet hissed.

They quickly shut down and unlocked the tube Chiro was being kept in, which was extremely similar to the one he'd been in before. You might even say it was the same one.

He fell out and Shawn caught him with ease. The group snuck outside and pulled the space suits on over their clothes. They put one on Chiro as well.

"Let's hurry!" Gibson yelled, running out of the room with Sprx, Chiro's captor/uncle close behind.

They broke out of the space ship and returned to the Super Robot.

Chiro's uncle, who wasn't wearing a helmet, couldn't follow them.


	7. Fight For Chiro

"Chiro is safe for now, but that man will be back." Antauri announced. "Nova, call Jinmay and let her know that we'll be back in Shuggazoom City as soon as possible and that Chiro is all right."

"Yes sir!" Nova said, running off.

"I thank you three for taking care of Chiro until we were reunited with him." Antauri continued, turning to Shawn, Scarlet, and Derek. "However, we must return you to your planet now."

"We always knew our time with Chiro was temporary." Scarlet smiled sadly. "He's a great kid. Take good care of him. I just hope he wakes up in time to say goodbye."

"No need to worry about that." Chiro's voice came from behind them. He walked over and hugged his new friends. "Thanks for all you've done for me."

The Super Robot landed in front of the orphanage in Philadelphia. Many orphans were there to greet them. They were sad to say goodbye to Chiro, but understood it was time for him to go.

Suddenly, the robot ship landed next to the Super Robot.

Chiro looked up and his eyes narrowed. He changed into his hyper form.

"You're not catching me off guard this time." He murmured.

The other orphans scattered as Chiro's uncle came closer.

"We'll do this the easy way or the hard way." The evil man snickered.

The rest of the hyper force surrounded their leader.

"We have an easy way or a hard way too." Sprx replied.

Chiro decided to make the first move. "Lightning Kick!"

His uncle put up a shield that sent Chiro flying back.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova shouted, using her move. This one landed a direct hit.

Chiro's uncle groaned as he got up. He ran to his robot ship.

"That's right! You'd better run!" Nova yelled.

"Something tells me he's not running." Antauri said. "We're going to need the Super Robot."

"Monkeys mobilize!" Chiro ordered. The orphans cheered as the group ran into the Super Robot and took up their posts.

"Chiro, are you sure you're well enough to fight?" Antauri asked as Chiro clutched his chest and gave a small moan.

"I'm fine, Antauri. Don't worry about me." Chiro answered, giving him a thumbs up sign.

The robot ship they were fighting against punched the robot's torso, right where Chiro was.

Chiro did his best to stand the pressure, but, like Antauri had said, he wasn't well enough.

"Chiro's hurt! Disengage!" Antauri shouted. The Super Robot broke up into its parts.

The robot ship was targeting Chiro, but the monkeys wouldn't let him win. They fired lasers and torpedoes and so on to protect their leader.

Chiro opened his eyes in time to fire the last laser to destroy the robot ship. He climbed out of the Torso Tank Driver 1 to see they had won the battle.

He moaned and sat down, closing his eyes.

"Just rest, Chiro. You're hurt." Antauri whispered to him.

Chiro forced his eyes open to find himself surrounded by the hyper force and orphans.

"Why am I so weak?" He murmured.

"You'll be all right, Chiro. Just rest." Antauri replied.

Chiro fell asleep.

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes. He is weak, but nothing else." Antauri told her. "He will be fine."

"You may have destroyed my robot, but the fight isn't over yet!" Chiro's uncle screamed, running towards them.

The fight went on, while the orphans protected Chiro.

Outnumbered and outpowered, Chiro's uncle decided on one last move. He teleported away, leaving Chiro behind.

The orphans cheered. "Hyper force! Hyper force!"

Antauri handed the orphans a communication device. "If he comes back, let us know. Thank you for taking care of Chiro."

Scarlet took it from him. "He did more than repay us. He saved our lives."

"That's our Chiro." Otto said.

"Bye!" The orphans waved as the Hyper Force took off in the Super Robot.


End file.
